


Elsweyr Fondue for the Dragon Soul

by Xantall_Farwood



Series: Dar'Sava in Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: The first night in Skyrim Dar'Sava enjoys the company of the Nord that helped her escaped Helen.





	Elsweyr Fondue for the Dragon Soul

Dar’Sava crouched near the fire in the mill owner’s home. She was warming her hands thinking over the situation she had gotten into. First she and Ma`Rahvee had slipped across the border to Skyrim only to be caught by Imperial soldiers. Making her sister run Dar’Sava had rushed the advancing men which had resulted with her being knocked out.

She had come too in a cart with three men; her hands bound in front of her. Things got worse as she listened to the blond Nord before her. As it turned out the man next to her was Ulfric Stormcloak leader of the rebellion. Even outside of Skyrim Dar’Sava had heard rumors of the Nords turning on the Empire. She hadn’t been sure if they were true or not because it was only talked about after the third tanker of mead had been emptied or whispered in the shadows by thieves. Rumors that’s all they were. 

Yet sitting there she knew the truth. Ulfric had raised an army to defy the Empire. As they entered the town of Helgen it was clear the outcome of this ride. They were going to execute everyone there and she had been ready to meet that fate. When a roar louder than that of the Mane echoed over the town not once but twice. She was the second to be executed and with the Stormcloak’s blood still warm on the block Dar’Sava had accepted that she would never see her sister again. 

When a dragon of all things flew into town and landed on the tower. It had opened its great maw and spoke; Words of Power. The earth shook with that power and she was disorientated until she heard the Nord, Ralof call her. With his help and that of Hadvar; the imperial that had taken her name she had made it into the keep. Deciding to go with Ralof they had escaped Helgen by way of a cave and watched the black dragon fly overhead towards the mountains. 

They travelled to Riverwood. Dar’Sava had acquired a few new pelts along the way from attacking wolves and wondering foxes, learned of the power that the standing stones possessed, and decided that she liked Ralof calling her Dar. He said the name with such kindness she was sure he didn’t know he was calling her Thief. After telling Gergur and her husband about the dragon she had been asked to go to Whiterun and warn the Jarl. It was utterly ridicules. She was a thief not a currier. Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm bowl of soup passing under her nose. 

“You seem to be thinking a lot, my friend.” She looked up at Ralof. He jerked his head towards the door with a smile. Raising Dar’Sava rubbed her hands together and pushed open the door. “Come, we’ll eat by the mill.” She nodded followed him. 

It was well past sunset as they exited the house. Riverwood was almost silent save for the waterwheel churning and the clucking of the town’s chickens. Dar’Sava pats Stump as she passed and the beast barked in approval. This town was perfect to steal from. There were no guards and a small general goods store. Those normally had some strange and exotic items. She was plotting on how to get in when the smell of food caught her attention again. 

Ralof had sat down his feet dangling over the edge of the bridge. She copied him. She nodded as he handed her a bowl. The bowl was warm but stirring the soup she could see the heat rise off it. Taking a little into her mouth she froze. 

“This is Elsweyr Fondue, correct?” She asked after swallowing. 

He nodded and grinned. “Thought you could use a taste of home.” 

“The last time I had this, I was a kitten.” Placing the spoon back in the fondue she reached around in her pockets and pulled out a half loaf of bread. Ripping the tough bread she gave half to Ralof. He stared at her as she ripped a little bit off and swished it around the bowl. He imitated Dar’Sava and popped the piece into his mouth. “That’s really good.” 

Looking up she half grinned and looked back at the bowl. “Not the way the Khajiit in cities would eat it but it always worked for my mother.” Her grin faded. “Yet I’m not sure if you should be eating moon sugar.” Dar’Sava scanned over him. True it wasn’t as potent raw but she wasn’t sure if it was ok for a Nord to eat. 

“Oh we Nords can handle a little sugar!” To prove his point Ralof took a large mouth full of it. 

Dar’Sava eyed him carefully. “Very well but if you start seeing colorful saber cats tell me.” She began eating. 

“Colorful saber cats?” 

“It’s a sign of the madness after that many become a sugar tooth.” Ralof looked down at the bowl in his hands. He was hungry but he didn’t want to become an addict. “Of course that is after many uses of high quality skooma.” He looked up at her to see her grinning around her spoon. Playfully shoving her he went back to his food. 

A comfortable silence over took them again and Dar’Sava set her empty bowl aside and laid back looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes and laid there for a few moments until her ears twitched. The world was quiet yet her mind wouldn’t settle. The food helped but it only reminded her that her sister was out there alone and she was expected to go up to a Jarl who was always around guards. 

Ralof emptied his bowl and placed it with hers. He settled down closer to her, his hand touching hers. She opened her eyes and tipped her head towards him. Dar’Sava’s golden eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness watching him. 

“What weighs on your mind, Dar?” Ralof asked studying her face. The tan under tones of her fur was marked with a blacked nose and a scar across her eye. He reached out and traced across the marred part of her face. Dar’Sava never flinched. She had gotten use to the touches of a stranger, early in her youth. 

“I am nothing more than a thief and she wishes me to face a court.” Her eyes closed to the gentle touch. That was an odd sensation. Touching was something rough and harsh unless she was holding her sister at night to sleep. Her fingers twitched wanting to return the touch but the first rule was never touch back. 

“You have come to Skyrim.” His hand drifted to her cheek holding it he made circles with his thumb. “No one knows you.” His free hand ran over the arm on the far side and drifted down until he captured her other hand. “You can change.” Ralof brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm. 

He was so gentle that she allowed herself to forget that she knew what he wanted and believe that he truly cared for her. And with that lie fully formed in her mind Dar’Sava reached out for him. 

“I don’t know if I have that power with in me, Ralof.” Her thumb slid down over his nose; tracing the shape of it. “I don’t go near Jarls. There are too many guards and too much temptation.” 

“Everyone is faced with temptation daily.” He spoke moving her hand away and pressed his lips to hers. 

She resisted the urge to claw at him. She shouldn’t have touched. He was like all the others. Going to take what he wanted. So he shut her eyes allowing the earlier lie to give her some comfort. When she didn’t respond he opened his eyes. He saw her eyes were squeezed shut. Ralof smirked as he pulled away sitting up. Dar’Sava looked up at him surprised as he started to laugh. 

“I guess that’s a no.” Running a hand though his blond hair he looked at her with a smile. 

“If it is what you want I’ll…” She started sitting up. 

“I will not force you.” He growled low. “Anyone who ever has is not worth their life.” Looking away Ralof tried to control his anger. Something burned deep in him at the idea of the kind eyed thief being forced. 

“I am not worth your chivalry, Ralof.” Lips touched his temple and his mood lightened. “Yet I thank you for it.” Dar’Sava said gathering up the dishes. “I will leave for Whiterun tomorrow.” She nodded to him and made her way back to the house. Ralof laid back on the docks a small smile crossing his face. 


End file.
